


Unbreakable

by aly_m_cap, JustAWaywardWinchester



Series: Unbreakable [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sam Winchester fanfiction, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWaywardWinchester/pseuds/JustAWaywardWinchester
Summary: With a world full of things that go bump in the night, there is more than just one dynamic family duo like the Winchesters. Mila and Natalia Rivera are sisters who started hunting together after the loss of their parents. After ten years of this life on one nasty vamp hunt, these sisters run into the Winchester brothers, blossoming relationships that they didn’t think were possible. (This is a story I co-wrote with JustAWaywardWinchester. It's from the POV of both Rivera Sisters. My story will be Sam x Natalia and hers will be Mila x Dean eventually. Go check hers out!)





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Mila catches wind of a case in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The girls head there, hoping to stop a nest of vampires from taking young college girls in town. In the beginning of their investigation, Natalia’s attention is caught by two strangers in a ‘67 impala.

I trudged into the ‘Rise and Shine’ diner, grumbling at the cheery atmosphere. The last couple weeks had been non-stop hunting, little sleep, and gas station microwaveable food. I was most definitely looking forward to some real food in this place, even though it was too bright for my tired eyes.

I spotted my sister, Mila, in a booth shoved into the corner of the diner. Relief flowed through me as I walked towards her, my big sister, my best friend, and most importantly my home. Well, my home along with Xena, her truck, and our dog Ares.

I plopped into the seat across from her, throwing my bag down haphazardly. “Holy hell does it feel good to sit down,” I exclaimed.

She smirked at me, her hazel eyes glowing a bit greener at the humor in our shared dramatics, “Yeah, that’s what I said.” She chuckled, “I got you a beer, by the way.”

My mouth began to water at the thought of alcohol. “Oh, thank god. I need a cold one.”

The waitress returned, judgement exuding off her as she placed two bottles of beer and a cup of coffee down on the table. If only she knew what we both had seen recently, what was making us drink in the early afternoon. I grabbed at the necklace that hung around my neck, the one that was previously our mothers. The familiarity of the small gold plate and two petite stones set into it helped calm my nerves. My father had given it to her on her 30th birthday with both of our birthstones set into it. When she died, I took it, keeping a piece of her with me always. Most of the time, I grabbed at the necklace without realizing it. “So, what’s our next move?”

Mila pulled out her laptop, giving me her acquired motherly-‘don’t you dare freak out’-look. “You’re not going to like it.” I rolled my eyes. In this life, I rarely liked what she had to say when it came to monsters. “There’s a vamp nest that’s been terrorizing Sioux Falls.” I took a silent swig of my beer. “Apparently, it’s a bloodbath.”

I looked down the neck of my beer bottle, focusing on the bubbles that floated in the brew. “Well, that’s just great,” I sarcastically remarked.

At this point in time, we both were tired of vampires. The sneaky, royal pain in the ass, monsters were not easy to hunt. There was no way to exorcise them like we can demons or bind them in silver like werewolves. It took breaking into funeral homes for dead man’s blood, coating our weapons with it, injecting them with it, and the element of surprise.

Once vamps had your scent, they had it for life. And that was something we didn’t want.

Mila sighed, “Nat. Look, I know it’s not ideal. But,” her brows raised with the purse of her lips as she picked at the label on her beer bottle, “it sounds like they’ve been trying to recruit.” She turned her laptop towards me, showing me the multiple articles she had gathered.

The local college had a large string of missing young women over the last couple months. And of course, the police had zero clue of what was happening in their backyard. I internally scoffed at how useless they could be sometimes. “We can’t let that nest get any bigger. They’ll expose everything if they do.”

I nodded in agreement, “Yeah, there’s no way we can.” Rubbing my hand over my face, I sighed, “Can we at least stay and eat some real food for once?”

She laughed, “Of course. I’m sick of the microwaved burritos too.”

We ordered large helpings, savoring what we could eat and taking the rest to-go. I threw some cash on the table to cover the check and grabbed my bag out of the booth before following Mila out of the diner.

I chuckled as the truck came into view. Ares, our Belgian Malinois, trotted in place in the driver’s seat, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail going a mile a minute. I dashed ahead of Mila, opening the door quickly for our excited pup. He hopped down onto the dirt parking lot, circling me for attention. I knelt down and scratched behind his ears, “Hey buddy!” I looked back at my sister, “Don’t worry, we got you some food too.”

Mila chuckled at Ares behind me as she set the take-out containers on the hood of Xena.

“We could never forget our good boy, now could we?” I chirped as I stood up to grab his take-out container full of eggs. I shuffled them around, looking at the contents inside as Mila patted Ares on the head. Ares sat diligently as I placed the styrofoam container in front of him. He looked up towards me, silently asking permission to eat, causing me to giggle. “Eat up, Ares!”

A corner of Mila’s mouth quirked up as she watched him. Her training had certainly worked and was in full effect.

Once Ares filled his belly, we all slid, or in Ares case jumped, into the truck. Mila started Xena and shifted into drive. She turned towards me with an impish glint in her eyes, “Let’s see how fast Xena can get us to South Dakota, shall we?” She winked quickly before her foot landed on the accelerator and we left the diner parking lot, leaving a dust cloud behind us.

***

Ares’ head laid in my lap as Mila flew threw South Dakota, the outside world was a blur with the speed she had Xena going. No matter what, the truck always kept up with her lead foot without a slight groan in protest. I looked towards my sister, her hair flying wildly from the open window wind, “We stopping at a motel first or the college?”

She looked down at herself quickly, “Definitely a motel. We still haven’t cleaned up from our last hunt.” She snorted, “Pretty sure I still have some dried vamp blood in my hair. We can go to the college tomorrow morning.”

I nodded, “Hopefully the motel we stay in actually has hot water.”

Ares yipped, almost in agreement, making a smile spread across both our faces. Mila took a hand off the steering wheel and scratched the side of his face, “You wanna take a bath too, huh?”

His ears went back and laid flat against his head as he scooted closer to me. I erupted in laughter at the intelligence and fear of baths of our pup. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and patted at his chest as I whispered towards him, “Don’t worry bud, I won’t let the evil bath monster get you.” He licked my face in thanks causing more laughter to fill the air in the truck.

Mila pulled into the first motel we saw with a vacancy sign. I stayed behind with Ares while she grabbed us a room. I mindlessly rubbed the dark fur on his back, watching the small little piece of Sioux Falls that I could see.

There were children playing in a park down the street. I smiled, hearing their joyous squeals as they ran after each other around the slide. A young couple, possibly on a cross-country honeymoon based on the what was left of window paint and their Pennsylvania license plate, walked into a room hand in hand with bright smiles.

I sat up a bit straighter in the seat, causing Ares to grumble from my movements, when I saw a classic car in the motel parking lot. A 1967 Chevy Impala. Mila would be absolutely drooling if she had seen the car before she walked into the motel office.

I nearly choked when I saw two men walk out of a motel room dressed in suits towards the car. “Man, are they tall drinks of water,” I mused to myself. Both men seemed extremely tall and handsome, but the one with long, brown hair towered over the other. I watched them a moment longer, bickering with each other, and then scoffed to myself, waving the men off as they got into the Impala and drove away. “They’re probably gay or something.”

Minutes passed before Mila made it back to the truck. She started the ignition and pulled around to our room. Ares hopped out of the truck as I grabbed my bag and walked through the door she held open for me. I took note of the state of the room, definitely not the worst place we’ve stayed in.

My sister threw her bag onto the bed nearest to the door as I plopped mine down onto the one closest to the bathroom. Ares hopped up on the bed and made himself comfortable as Mila ran towards the bathroom squealing, “I call shower first!”

I turned on my heel and darted towards the bathroom door, “Oh no you don’t!”

Mila’s hand landed on the door knob, allowing her to enter the bathroom amidst our scuffle for the shower. “Ha! Respect your elders, kiddo!” She gloated.

She smirked as I scowled and shut the bathroom door in my face. “Child,” I muttered under my breath as I walked towards the bed and scratched Ares head.

While Mila showered, I decided to organize our lore and laptops onto the grungy motel table. We were pretty sure they were vamps, but it didn’t hurt to dig for a little more information to make sure. Once everything was in place, I heard a low, familiar engine rumble pull towards the motel.

Peeking out the window, I saw the men from before. The shorter one seemed angry as he stormed ahead of the taller one. A muffled, “Don’t start with me Sammy,” flowed through the outside wall as they walked into the room beside ours and slammed the door.

I turned towards Ares, “Heh. Trouble in paradise, huh buddy?”

His tail wagged eagerly because I was talking to him. If we weren’t in the room, he would have yipped to agree with me. But, we trained him to not make noise in motels. He isn’t exactly welcome in every motel and we would never make him stay in the truck.

Mila opened the bathroom door, wrapped in a towel, and strolled towards her bed. “Ahh, I feel so much better. It’s your turn,” she teased as she stuck out her tongue.

I ignored her taunts to tell her about the car and men. “Holy hell. Mila. You will not believe what I saw.” She dove into her bag, grabbing for her gun as I smirked and continued. “No, no. Nothing like that.” She relaxed and sat at the end of her bed waiting for me to continue. “There is a gorgeous Impala here, and the guys in it were just as attractive. I saw them when you were getting the room earlier and they left in these fitted suits that were just…” my eyes closed as I imagined them again, “fuck.” I opened my eyes and sighed, “But, I’m pretty sure they’re gay. They were bickering like an old married couple.”

Mila sighed, “Well that’s unfortunate, but we’ve got work to do. Go get showered so we can get to it.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yes, sir!” I mocked with a salute. She came running towards me to land a playful punch as I ran and escaped into the confines of the bathroom.

One good thing about Mila showering first was that I didn’t have to wait for the water to heat up. I turned the knob and pulled off my clothes quickly, ready to relish the hot water. I took a little longer shower than usual, but it wasn’t every day the water was hot and not lukewarm.

Wrapping my towel around myself tightly, I walked out towards my bed where Ares still laid. I smiled at him as I dug through my duffle to find pyjamas. I walked back into the bathroom to dress and finish my nightly routine as Mila furiously typed away at her laptop.

“What did you come up with?” I said as I sat across from her.

Mila sighed as she sat back in the chair, rubbing at her eyes, “It’s pretty much what we assumed. The girls all went to the college and lived in the same area. Within a few blocks, even. This has to be more than a coincidence. This bloodsucker must have chosen them. But I can’t understand why.”

I ran my hand through my damp hair, “Hm. That doesn’t make any sense.” I sighed as I looked towards my sister. We had almost nothing on this case, which only hurts us and more girls in the end. We needed a lead and fast.

Mila gave me the well-known ‘too-exhausted-to-function-look’, “I have to sleep. I’m no help anymore. Maybe we can find out more when we hit the campus tomorrow.” She shut her laptop and climbed into the bed as I got up to plop down beside Ares. We both settled beneath our sheets and Ares settled himself against me with his head on my chest as Mila yawned out, “G’night sis, sweet dreams.”

I pet Ares head as Mila quickly drifted to sleep. He whined underneath my hand, warning me that I needed to sleep to get a good start on this case. I chuckled towards my boy, “I’m going to bed, don’t worry bud.” The girls faces flashed through my mind as my eyes began to droop.

We needed to get these bloodsuckers.

***

Mila’s alarm blasted through the room, waking me slightly as she groaned in protest. Ares snuggled towards me once he felt me stir, his warmth causing me to drift back to sleep quickly.

***

A pillow hitting my face was the next thing that woke me up. I groaned as I reached for the feather-filled case on my face. “What time is it?”

Mila snickered from the other side of the room, “6:30. Get up and get dressed.” I looked towards her, already half ready, as she pulled on the pants to her pant suit. “Get Special Agent Nicks together, and quickly. We need to get to the college soon.”

I rolled out of bed and grabbed for my black pencil skirt and gray blouse as I headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, surveying the damage sleeping did to my hair during the night. I sighed as I brushed through the still slightly damp locks, throwing my hair up into a sleek ponytail. After taming baby hairs, I rummaged through my small makeup bag and pulled out mascara, eyebrow gel and foundation. After quickly applying my makeup, I pulled on my pencil skirt and blouse.

I walked out of the bathroom, tucking my blouse into my skirt as Mila sat at the motel table, doing some last minute research to see if any new leads had popped up. “Anything?” I questioned as I slid on some black pumps and grabbed at my black blazer.

She shook her head, “Nothing new. I guess we’ll just find out when we get there.”

I nodded, as she got up to walk out the door. I pointed towards Ares, “We’ll be back Ares. Be a good boy.” He wagged his tail in response as I followed Mila out the door to go to the college.

***

Mila glanced at her phone for the campus map as we hopped out of the truck. I followed her towards the administration building as I looked around the campus. The scenery was beautiful, but the atmosphere was off. Students we passed seemed on edge, whether that was because of our presence or the missing girls, I couldn’t exactly tell. Most likely the girls though.

Mila turned around, pointing towards concrete stairs ahead. I nodded, understanding the silent communication and continued following her.

As we ascended the stairs, a rowdy group of frat guys caught my attention. Oh boy. I prayed, for their safety, they wouldn’t say anything to us. Mila would literally chew them up and spit them out.

My silent prayer was not answered.

A whistle rung out through the square, “Damn. What I would do to her.”

Mila’s back stiffened as she turned towards the men. I rolled my eyes, turning along with her as she focused towards a stereotypical college frat boy. “What did you just say?”

He crossed his arms, impressed with himself, as he talked to Mila. “I was just saying how fine you were, all dressed to impress. No need to try anymore, baby. I’m right here.”

I could see the steam rolling off of her as she maintained her composure and walked towards the men. I chuckled as I saw the frat boy’s eyes light up, surprised his terrible pick-up worked. Little did he know.

Mila bent down towards him, a smile across her face as she spoke lowly. I couldn’t hear exactly what she said, being so far away, but I could only imagine as the shit-eating grin left his face and turned into fear.

I laughed loudly, along with the frat boys friends as Mila turned back towards me, winking, and continued towards the administration building. “Dumbass,” she murmured.

Mila opened the doors to the Administration building and walked towards the receptionists desk as I looked around the building. Students, Professors, and administration staff buzzed around us as my eyes focused on them. The men from the motel. Keeping my eyes trained on them, I grabbed at Mila, squeezing her arm tightly to get her attention.

“Ow,” she turned towards me, “What the hell-What is your deal? Who are you looking at?”

I half-whispered, “Those are the guys I saw yesterday when you were checking into the hotel. The Adonis types. With the Impala!”


End file.
